<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hpss】夫夫相性一百问 by 风吟 (Fengyin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895445">【hpss】夫夫相性一百问</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F'>风吟 (Fengyin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hpss, 哈斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古早梗，又名吃狗粮一百问</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小风：欢迎大家收看本期《夫夫相性一百问》，我是今天的主持人，你们可以叫我小风。今天小风为大家请来了一对特别的夫夫，他们在与伏地魔的战争中起着至关重要的作用。废话不多说，我们开始正题！</p><p>1.请问你的名字?</p><p>H：哈利波特</p><p>S（眯着眼，斜靠在椅子上）：……</p><p>H：这是我爱人西弗勒斯斯内普</p><p>2.年龄是?</p><p>H：我20岁，他40岁</p><p>S：嗯</p><p>『可能有一点偏差』</p><p>3.性别是？</p><p>S（无聊要走却被哈利拉住）：你的眼睛被曼德拉草的叶子糊住了自己看不见么?</p><p>H（一边使眼色开始下一题，一边安慰人）：西弗，给点面子嘛</p><p>（嘤嘤嘤，教授我错了……）</p><p>4.请问你的性格是怎样的？</p><p>S：不好</p><p>H：比较冲动，爱多管闲事</p><p>S（斜睨了对方一样）：不是一般的爱多管闲事</p><p>5.对方的性格？</p><p>S：愚蠢自大，没了</p><p>H：呃……</p><p>S（继续盯着哈利）：很难说么？</p><p>H（连忙摇头）：不是、没有，聪明冷静，温柔和蔼……</p><p>（……你是救世主你说的对(￢_￢)）</p><p>6.两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？</p><p>H：我入学典礼当天</p><p>S：在他家，他一岁多的时候</p><p>H：……</p><p>（……没毛病）</p><p>7.对对方的第一印象？</p><p>S：没注意</p><p>H（被扎心）：……阴森森的大蝙蝠</p><p>S：是么，波特?</p><p>H（妻奴，立马认错）：不是，没有，我错了，求原谅，西弗～</p><p>（啧啧，有胆子说就得有胆子承认呐，可怜的救世主先生。唉，你瞪我干嘛，有本事瞪教授去！）</p><p>8.喜欢对方哪一点呢？</p><p>H：每一点</p><p>S：我拒绝回答，下一题</p><p>（接受着教授的死亡视线，果断忽略救世主闪光的眼睛跳到下一题。）</p><p>9.讨厌对方哪一点？</p><p>H：不照顾自己</p><p>S：精力旺盛</p><p>（等会，我好像错过了什么？）</p><p>10.您觉得自己与对方相性好么？</p><p>S/H（齐齐瞪过来）：……</p><p>小风：很好，非常好，下一题！</p><p>11.您怎么称呼对方?</p><p>S：名字</p><p>H：西弗，西弗勒斯，亲爱的</p><p>12.您希望怎样被对方称呼？</p><p>S：名字</p><p>H（顶着爱人的死亡视线）：老公</p><p>13.如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？</p><p>S：狐狸，油腔滑调</p><p>H：蛇王，油盐不进</p><p>（……这么形容对方真的好么）</p><p>14.如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？</p><p>H：各种稀奇的魔药材料</p><p>S：魔药基础大全</p><p>小风：教授，我可以弱弱的问下为什么么?</p><p>S（点点头）：他送我的那些材料，因为保管不当浪费了很多，心疼</p><p>（……替救世主扎心）</p><p>15.那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？</p><p>S：他送的</p><p>H：他</p><p>16.对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？</p><p>S：无时无刻不在发情</p><p>H（脸红）：不主动，老是忽略我</p><p>17.您的毛病是？</p><p>S：毒舌</p><p>H：唠叨</p><p>18.对方的毛病是？</p><p>S：同上</p><p>H：同上</p><p>19.对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？</p><p>S：打扰我制作魔药</p><p>H：因为制作魔药而忽略任何事情包括我</p><p>S（皱眉）：这不是你能打断我的理由，让我浪费了不知道多少材料</p><p>H（不怕死的怼回去）：那些材料不都还是我找来的么，看到它们比看到我还开心</p><p>S：因为它们不会给我捣乱，不像我们的救世主先生，出去转一圈就带回来一身脂粉味</p><p>……</p><p>（这怎么飘出来一股酸味儿?不管了，下一题！）</p><p>20.您做的什么事情会让对方不快？</p><p>H：同上</p><p>S：嗯</p><p>小风：很抱歉要打断大家一下，请稍事休息，还有更精彩的内容等你哟！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 21-50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小风：欢迎大家继续收看本期《夫夫相性一百问》，相信大家都已经迫不及待，我们马上开始正题！</p>
<p>21.你们的关系到达何种程度了？</p>
<p>S（撇了一眼星星眼的某主持人）：如你所想</p>
<p>H：就差一个婚礼了</p>
<p>小风：为什么还没举办婚礼?</p>
<p>H：西弗不想举办</p>
<p>S：我对于被人当猴一样观摩没有一点兴趣</p>
<p>22.两个人初次约会是在哪里？</p>
<p>S：有约会过么?</p>
<p>H：当然有</p>
<p>S：在哪，我怎么不记得</p>
<p>H（小心翼翼的指控）：地窖，你看都没看我一眼</p>
<p>S：……</p>
<p>23.那时候俩人的气氛怎样？</p>
<p>S：……你觉的呢</p>
<p>H：他看着魔药，我看着他</p>
<p>（怎么觉得有点惨呢）</p>
<p>24.那时进展到何种程度？</p>
<p>S摆摆手，不知道该说什么</p>
<p>H（盯着西弗看）：单相思</p>
<p>25.经常去的约会地点？</p>
<p>H：霍格沃茨礼堂，以及地窖</p>
<p>S（略做思考）：如果你觉得一堆人一起吃饭也叫约会的话，那就没问题了。</p>
<p>（……不是一般的惨）</p>
<p>26.您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？</p>
<p>S：多准备点恢复体力的魔药</p>
<p>H：各种魔药材料，以及克制自己</p>
<p>小风（诧异的盯着救世主先生，大大的眼睛里只有三个字）：你不行?</p>
<p>（急忙捂住自己的嘴，不小心说出声了！）</p>
<p>S（扭过头，语调阴森森的）：我喝的，而且我很希望他不行了</p>
<p>（嗷，我错了，下一题下一题！）</p>
<p>27.是由哪一方先告白的？</p>
<p>S：他</p>
<p>H：嗯</p>
<p>28.您有多喜欢对方？</p>
<p>H：我爱他</p>
<p>S：嗯</p>
<p>小风：“嗯”是什么回答</p>
<p>（瞬间接受到来自教授的眼刀，下一题下一题）</p>
<p>29.那么，您爱对方么？</p>
<p>S：爱</p>
<p>H（转头对着西弗勒斯，亲了一口）：我爱你</p>
<p>（等会，这儿还有狗呐，不带这么虐单身狗的）</p>
<p>30.对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？</p>
<p>S：撒娇</p>
<p>H：他说什么我都没辙</p>
<p>31.如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？</p>
<p>S：坐视不理，等他提分手</p>
<p>H：当然是做到他下不了床，没空想别人</p>
<p>S（对哈利怒目而视，却被突然堵住嘴）：你……</p>
<p>H（偷香成功，看着对方已经泛红的脸）：其实没变心也想让你下不来床</p>
<p>（我什么都没看到，什么都没听到）</p>
<p>32.可以原谅对方变心么？</p>
<p>S：不能原谅，但我不会对他动手</p>
<p>小风：不动手，那动什么？</p>
<p>S（温和的笑了笑）：下药</p>
<p>（教授，你别笑了，我好怕怕）</p>
<p>H：如果对方是真心爱他，我会放手</p>
<p>小风：你不争取下么？</p>
<p>H：我只想他幸福。</p>
<p>33.如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？</p>
<p>H：继续等</p>
<p>S：回家</p>
<p>34.如果约会时自己迟到一小时以上怎办？</p>
<p>S：主动亲一下</p>
<p>H：道歉</p>
<p>S：你确定不是直接拉上床?</p>
<p>H脸红ing（没有什么是上床解决不了的，有就再来一次）</p>
<p>35.对方性感的表情？</p>
<p>S：自信和只看着我的时候</p>
<p>H：做魔药时专注的表情，还有床上</p>
<p>36.两个人在一起，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？</p>
<p>S：他骑飞天扫帚带我的时候</p>
<p>H：刚洗完澡从浴室出来，还有早上刚醒的时候</p>
<p>（啊喂，我不是要字面上的心跳加速）</p>
<p>37.两个人在一起，什么时候让你觉得紧张?</p>
<p>H：他生气的时候</p>
<p>S：他蒙住我眼睛的时候</p>
<p>（我是不是应该想歪些什么？）</p>
<p>38.做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？</p>
<p>S：他陪我看书的时候</p>
<p>H：看西弗做魔药的时候</p>
<p>39.曾经吵架么？</p>
<p>S/H：经常</p>
<p>40.都是因为什么吵架呢？</p>
<p>H：见19</p>
<p>41.之后如何和好？</p>
<p>H：当然是在床上</p>
<p>42.转世后还希望做恋人么？</p>
<p>H：西弗永远是我的</p>
<p>43.什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？</p>
<p>S：他陪着我，而且不捣乱的时候</p>
<p>H：在他的眼睛里只看到我的时候</p>
<p>44.您的爱情表现方式是？</p>
<p>S：由着他闹</p>
<p>H：陪他做每一件事</p>
<p>45.什么时候会让您觉得对方“已经不爱我了”？</p>
<p>S/H：没有</p>
<p>46.您觉得与对方相配的花是？</p>
<p>H：呃……没想过</p>
<p>S：向日葵，给点阳光就灿烂</p>
<p>H（委屈巴巴的看着教授）：西弗～</p>
<p>47.俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？</p>
<p>S：没有</p>
<p>H（顶着教授探究的目光）：……没</p>
<p>S（眯眯眼）：是么？</p>
<p>H（求饶）：西弗，过几天我一定告诉你～</p>
<p>S（决定放过救世主，反正翻不出什么水花）：嗯</p>
<p>48.您的自卑感来自？</p>
<p>S：年龄（挡住旁边凑过来的一张脸）下一题</p>
<p>49.俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？</p>
<p>S：你该问问哪个人不知道</p>
<p>50.您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？</p>
<p>H：能，我有信心</p>
<p>小风：快乐（吃狗粮）的时间总是短暂的，预知后事如何，请听下回分解！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 51-75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章节有涉及GGAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小风：欢迎大家继续《夫夫相性一百问》，废话不多说，直接进入正题。</p><p>51.请问谁是受方？ </p><p>H（看了看自己亲爱的丈夫没敢说话）</p><p>S：我</p><p>（小风点点头，一脸的意料之中，也顺利得到了教授的眼刀一个。）</p><p>52.为什么会如此决定呢？ </p><p>S：当初以为他只是玩玩，一时不察落了下乘，后来觉得还不错，就没反对了</p><p>小风：那您有想过反攻么？</p><p>S：以前没有，不过，以后可以考虑试试。</p><p>（收获救世主眼刀一个，感觉自己不小心得罪了救世主肿么办?）</p><p>53.您对现在的状况满意么？ </p><p>H/S：满意</p><p>54.初次H的地点？ </p><p>H：地窖</p><p>55.当时的感觉？</p><p>H：吃掉他</p><p>S：……快点结束</p><p>小风：看来第一次时的情况不太乐观啊！</p><p>S：那当然，你被强迫试试?</p><p>（如果是你，怎么强迫我我都愿意啊！但我啥也不敢说。）</p><p>小风：……咳咳，下一题、下一题。</p><p>56.当时对方的样子？ </p><p>S：疯了</p><p>H：隐忍，然后想让他为我放纵自己</p><p>（虽然很想知道教授最后有没有那什么，但我要控制住自己不能问！）</p><p>57.初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？ </p><p>H：西弗</p><p>S：滚，然后被我踹下了床</p><p>H：……</p><p>小风（悄咪咪的说）：活该。</p><p>H：你说什么？</p><p>小风：啊?我说话了么？</p><p>58.每星期H的次数？ </p><p>S：取决于他睡卧室的次数</p><p>H：如果西弗第二天早上有课，或者前一天做过火了，他会把我赶出来，通常还是在卧室睡的。</p><p>59.觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？ </p><p>S：两次吧</p><p>H（悄咪咪的看着自家爱人）：每天两次可以么？</p><p>（有些心疼教授的腰。）</p><p>60.那会是怎样的H呢？ </p><p>S：我没什么要求</p><p>H（逐渐消音）：想他主动为我打开自己</p><p>（哇哦，确认过眼神，是我不敢想象的画面。）</p><p>61.自己最敏感的地方？ </p><p>H：耳尖</p><p>S：腰</p><p>62.对方最敏感的地方？ </p><p>H：还有耳尖，每次凑到他耳边说话，他都会颤抖。</p><p>S：他有些怕痒，只要我轻点挠，他都会抖。</p><p>H：所以他每次都会趁着我睡觉，故意挠我痒痒。</p><p>小风：原来教授也有调皮的一面啊！</p><p>H：何止啊，我每天都会被他灌下不少不知道什么功效的魔药。</p><p>（……您能活着，就是教授对您最大的爱了。）</p><p>63.用一句话形容H时的对方？ </p><p>H：性感</p><p>S：占有欲很强</p><p>64.坦白的说，您喜欢H么？ </p><p>S（忽略旁边星星眼的人）点了点头</p><p>65.一般情况下H的场所？ </p><p>S：你该问他没尝试过什么地方</p><p>小风（一脸诧异的盯着教授，不敢相信教授会答应这些无理的条件）</p><p>H（get到支持人的疑惑）：软磨硬泡，偷袭，偶尔用强。</p><p>66.您想尝试的H地点？ </p><p>H：我其实想在他的储存室试试的，但我怕打碎了那些瓶子，西弗会生气。</p><p>S：你该庆幸你没有这么做。</p><p>H：所以我在找有没有什么好用的魔咒。</p><p>S（突然想掐死这个人肿么办?）：……</p><p>小风：是那个很小的放满瓶子的屋子么?</p><p>H：你知道?</p><p>小风：我记得你在三强争霸赛的时候，在那儿撞见过教授和卡卡洛夫说话。</p><p>H：对，就是那！</p><p>（我好像知道了什么了不起的事情。）</p><p>67.冲澡是在H前还是H后？ </p><p>H：前、中、后都有</p><p>68.H时有什么约定么？ </p><p>H：爱他一辈子，西弗答应了。</p><p>69.您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？</p><p>S：有，但在和他确定关系后就没有了。</p><p>H（有些可怜巴巴的看着自家爱人）：我没有</p><p>S：我怎么可能三四十岁了，还是处男？</p><p>H（想趁机捞好处）：补偿?</p><p>S：滚！</p><p>小风：下一题、下一题。</p><p>70.对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？ </p><p>H：最开始我是这么想过，于是跟他告白的时候，是准备强上的。</p><p>S（眯眯眼）：怪不得准备的那么充分。</p><p>H：但我渡了口吐真剂给他，知道西弗原来也爱我，于是就酱样酱样了。</p><p>S（表示不想再看这个厚脸皮的人）</p><p>H：我得到了人还得到了心，虽然他生了我好久的气。</p><p>（我也想强上，但我觉得我不是救世主，会死的很惨。）</p><p>71.如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？ </p><p>H：抹掉暴徒的记忆，丢到阿兹卡班，虽然我并不觉得有人能压倒我家西弗。</p><p>S：没有什么是魔药解决不了的，有，就再来一瓶。</p><p>72.您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？ </p><p>S：……没有</p><p>H（忽略蛇王的眼刀）：我倒是没有，西弗总会在之后觉得不好意思，觉得自己诱拐未成年上床，当然我已经成年了。</p><p>73.如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？ </p><p>H：绝交。</p><p>S：昏昏倒地。</p><p>74.您觉得自己很擅长H吗？ </p><p>H：自然，我可是参考了不少书籍、影片呢</p><p>（我也想看一下）</p><p>75.那麽对方呢？ </p><p>H：他享受就好。</p><p>S：如果他能少折腾一下他的老教授，我可能会多活几年。</p><p>（好想藏床底观摩下是怎么折腾的肿么办？在线等挺急的！）</p><p>小风：好了，各位观众朋友们，请允许我插播几则广告：</p><p>格林德沃再次锒铛入狱，原因竟是家暴?</p><p>有目击者声称见到监狱冒着蓝色火焰，随后邓布利多赶到，有争执声音传出，GGAD夫夫婚姻是否走到尽头？</p><p>纳威隆巴顿成功应聘为草药课教授，并兼职魔药课助教，让我们为隆巴顿先生默哀两秒钟。</p><p>有小道消息传出，现任部长赫敏格兰杰再次怀孕，让我们表达诚挚的祝福。</p><p>据传，米勒娃麦格校长即将退休，正在物色合适的接班人，极可能从哈利波特和西弗勒斯斯内普两人中选出。让我们集体为格兰芬多的学生默哀三分钟</p><p>小风：以上就是全部内容，让我们稍事休息，下节更精彩！</p><p>『感觉这种谈话类的文好难写，写出来都大同小异，可能还是我文笔差，角色的带入能力、共情能力比较弱，只能迷惑自己，甜就对了。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 76-100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>『为三月的最后一天画上一个甜甜的句号』</p><p>小风：欢迎大家回到节目现场，众所周知，后五十问为ghs五十问，相信我们这两位嘉宾会给出让我们满意的答案的。同时，为了让两位嘉宾能说出些比较劲爆的消息，我们在询问过当事人后，在饮料里添加了一点吐真剂。好了，废话不多说，我们开始正题！</p><p>76.在H时您希望对方说的话是？ </p><p>H：说爱我。</p><p>S：同上</p><p>77.您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？ </p><p>H（露出有些邪恶的笑）：哭</p><p>S（暴怒）：……你给我滚，今晚别想进卧室！</p><p>H（觉得自己上完节目后药丸）：每次看着西弗理智的样子都想把他欺负到哭。</p><p>（后勤，给我点纸巾，我觉得我流鼻血了）</p><p>78.您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？</p><p> H：不可以</p><p>S（点点头）</p><p>79.您对SM有兴趣吗？ </p><p>S（诧异）：那是什么？</p><p>H：我想试试，但我怕西弗不同意</p><p>小风（仔细思考后，点点头）：教授确实不像是能接受的人</p><p>S（脸色逐渐黑起来）：你们俩谁来给你们的老教授科普一下，嗯?</p><p>小风（为了让自己以及救世主活着走出去，立即转移话题）：我们先进入下一题，毕竟时间有限，想必救世主很了解这些。</p><p>80.如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？ </p><p>H：那肯定是我惹西弗生气了，认错求饶撒娇，软磨硬泡，磨到西弗愿意给我。</p><p>S：有两种情况，一是要搞事情，二是准备搞事情</p><p>小风：那您会怎么做？</p><p>S（红了脸）：让他搞事情</p><p>81.您对强奸怎麽看？ </p><p>S：pass，阿兹卡班的空位还很多。</p><p>82.H中比较痛苦的事情是？ </p><p>S：他总是故意用敬称，刺激我，让我紧张</p><p>H：控制自己不让自己太禽兽</p><p>S：看来波特先生的控制能力依旧很差，还是那么禽兽！</p><p>H：我只对你禽兽</p><p>83.在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？ </p><p>S：最焦虑的是教室吧，波特先生的恶趣味，经常会在我上课之前在教室里H。</p><p>H：西弗在卧室里比较放得开，更容易兴奋。</p><p>84.曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？ </p><p>S：没有，但我觉得在他眼里我做什么都是在诱惑他。</p><p>H：我记得有一次，西弗洗完澡，穿着睡衣去厨房做饭，衣扣随便扣了几粒，漏出的部位还有之前的吻痕，我当时没忍住，直接把他办了！</p><p>S（穿那么暴露是我的错）：……</p><p>85.那时攻方的表情？ </p><p>S：没看清，他直接把我压倒后入的。</p><p>H（捂捂脸）：……</p><p>小风（给救世主比了个赞）：够凶残</p><p>86.攻方有过强暴的行为吗？ </p><p>S（眯着眼回忆）：应该是我们刚确定关系没多久，去参加一个什么宴会，我多喝了几杯，他不知道为什么特别生气，直接把我抗回家里，还用领带绑住我的手，直接做到我昏迷，一天都没下来床。</p><p>（感觉自己比赞比早了）</p><p>87.当时受方的反应是？ </p><p>H：他当时很生气、反抗的很激烈，我才绑住他的手的，我当时也是有些气昏头了，才不顾他的身体做的那么激烈的。不过看着他被迫接受着我还有些沉迷的样子，我很想再来一次。</p><p>小风：……咳咳，我可以问下是为什么么？</p><p>S：他吃醋了，因为我当时和其他人的距离稍微近了一点点。</p><p>H（有些酸溜溜的）：岂止是有点近，都快贴你身上了！</p><p>88.对您来说，对H对象的理想是？ </p><p>H：他这样的。</p><p>89.现在的对方符合您的理想吗？ </p><p>H：符合，非常符合。</p><p>90.在H中有使用过小道具吗？ </p><p>S：小道具？我记得有次他用了一个会跳的东西，还有些其他什么的，我不太记得了，反正也不是很难以接受，就随他了。</p><p>小风（朝救世主眨眨眼，会心一笑，比口型）：有望成功</p><p>H（回以一个矜持的微笑）</p><p>S：你们在搞什么鬼?</p><p>91.您的第一次发生在什么时候？ </p><p>S：好像是我七年级刚毕业</p><p>H：我毕业没多久</p><p>92.那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？ </p><p>H：是</p><p>S：不是，当时喝了点酒，就随便在夜店里拉了一个女人。</p><p>小风（教授你这么随便过的么?）：那我可以追问下，波特先生是您的第一个男人么？</p><p>S：是。</p><p>93.您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？ </p><p>S：只要是他的吻，都挺好的，非要挑一个地方的话，是唇。</p><p>H（点点头）：我也是，还能看着对方的眼睛</p><p>94.您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？ </p><p>H：每一个地方</p><p>S：不亲他</p><p>95.H时最能取悦对方的事是？ </p><p>S：说我还要</p><p>H：说这是最后一次</p><p>（……我觉得我该说点什么，虽然我也不知道说啥，但不能空着）</p><p>96.H时您会想些什麽呢？ </p><p>H：他永远是我的</p><p>S：开始可能会有些愧疚感，后面就什么都来不及想了，他总是不允许我那时候走神。</p><p>97.一晚H的次数是？ </p><p>H：取决于第二天有没有事，一般来说，至少两次</p><p>98.H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？ </p><p>H：没有什么是一个魔法解决不了。</p><p>S（有些不满）：为此你毁了我不少衣服。</p><p>H：我不是有在第二天复原么？</p><p>99.对您而言H是？ </p><p>H：情感的交流，灵魂的碰撞</p><p>S：身体的需求，精神的满足</p><p>100.请对恋人说一句话?</p><p>H：我爱你，如果非要给这份爱加上一个期限，我希望是一万年。</p><p>哈利单膝跪下，“嫁给我好么，西弗勒斯斯内普先生。”</p><p>S（有些震惊，但还是笑了起来）：我愿意。</p><p>小风：现在请两位新人接吻，在此，我们送上诚挚的祝福，祝两位新人长长久久百年好合！</p><p>小风：好了，快乐的时光总是短暂的，感谢大家收看《夫夫相性一百问问》，我们有缘再见！</p><p>『提前祝大家愚人节快乐！』</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>